Love Chronicle
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: Morir es empezar a vivir, cuando en esta no encuentras el valor y las respuesta, quizas en la muerte las encuentres... El proximo shinigami del clan dragon descubre que el amor es un juego muy entretenido y peligroso... [Yaoi]


**Disclaimer:  
**Ni Beyblade ni los personajes que tome prestados de diferentes mangas de Arina Tanemura son mios... Asi que no molesten

Advertencias:  
_Yaoi... varias parejas conocidas y raras en mi gusto... Algo mas???... No creo... Ahhh!!! es cierto, esta es una dedicatoria por tres años a alguien que amo mucho y no es mi novio... Si lees esto... creo que ya sabes quien eres no :)... Ah es cierto!!! la cancion parece no tener sentido pero en los proximos dos capis exactos lo tendran... n.n se me cuidan..._

* * *

-------------------&-------------------

LOVE CHRONICLE  
Prologo:  
_The angel of my dream_

-------------------&-------------------

* * *

"Takao abrio los ojos, se encontro recostado contra un arbol en una planicie cubierta de cesped... Miro al oeste donde el sol se ponia y un lago reflejaba el cielo en llamas fusionando en un punto con el... Brillos reflejandose de manera de cegadora... Takao se levanto caminando hacia la orilla y aprecio las aguas de tonos rojizos... Una melodia fantasma empezo a resonar... Takao se levanto buscando la fuente y sus ojos toparon con la persona que hacia su corazon latir"

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_

"Takao miro como aquella persona se paraba junto a el ignorandolo, trato de llamarlo pero sus labios se habian quedado sin sonido... Vio como una rosa azul estaba en las manos de aquella persona y la dejo caer a las aguas... Takao miro como esa persona se alejaba y una perla floto momentaneamente antes de chocar contra el cesped... Takao sabia lo que aquello significaba"

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go_

"Takao corrio tratando de detener a esa persona pero cuando parecia a estar a punto de alcanzarlo unos brazos lo detuvieron... Mechones dorados de cabello se posaron junto a su rostro... Plumas blancas empezaron a caer mientras de sus labios salian gritos carentes de sonido... Volteo y miro los ojos de un demonio que lo envolvia en sus alas... Takao golpeo los brazos que lo sujetaban y en un instante caia mientras plumas del color de la noche empezaban a llover"

_And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

"Takao se dio cuenta de la fuente y miro unas alas negras extenderse a su alrededor... Las alas eran de el, Takao sintio mayor temor y miro a sus espaldas observando la sonrisa maliciosa de el angel de alas blancas con ojos de demonio... Takao se levanto inconcientemente y miro desafiante al angel... Retrocedio corriendo hacia dodne habia ido la persona que mas amaba, cuando la alcanzo quizo detenerla pero..."

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go_

"Se dio cuenta que no podia sentirla, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras la persona frente a el se detenia mirando alrededor... Takao sintio la mano del angel y este se acerco a su oido murmurandole"

- No puedes huir del destino... Te prometo que temblaras bajo mis alas de muerte la proxima vez que no veamos... Y la oportunidad de tocar a esa persona se hara mas pequeña...

_Run away with my heart_

- ¿Quien eres?... Acaso un demonio... Por que esa aparecia de angel sera de un angel caido... -Takao dijo mientras apretaba los puños- Quien eres para arrebatarme mis sueños...

_Run away with my hope_

- Nuestras alas luciran diferentes, pero en un momento seran como las mias... Y comprenderas que no soy un angel caido... sino otro tipo de angel... Mi bello Takao Kinomiya... Muy pronto sabras quien soy

_Run away with my love_

- Tu y yo somos iguales... No lo creo, tus ojos son vacios y sin emocion, tu sonrisa es sadica y maligna a pesar de tu apariencia y tus ropas... -Dijo mientras observaba las ropas negras con amarillo- huelen a muerte...

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go_

"Una sonrisa mortal curzo sus labios y rapidamente envolvio de nuevo a Takao... Tomo su rostro por el menton acercandolo al de el... Takao se encontraba inmovilizado y Izumi estaba a punto de cubrir sus labios con los de el... Entonces trato de zafarse y sintio un golpe en seco en su cabeza volviendo ese mundo de ensueño color negro"

_I know now, just quite how,  
My life and love may still go on  
In your heart, in your mind,  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

"Takao abrio los ojos encontrando su mundo de cabeza realmente... Estaba colgando de la orilla de su cama y observo el canal de musica encendido... Se dio cuenta que la musica de su sueño tan absurdo en ese momento se debio a la television... Se dejo caer y busco el control infructuosamente... Se acerco a su cama para observar la hora y encontrando en mucho tiempo que era temprano y el control remoto"

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go_

"Takao se volteo sobre su cama apagando el televisor cuando escucho un ruido extraño proveniente de su pared... En ese momento un chico de cabellos rubios que reconocio emergio cayendo sobre el... Ambos quedaron sobre un pocision comprometedora... Los sentidos de Takao apenas registraron los siguientes datos... Un chico con alas blancas pequeñas, un sombrero con forma de orejas de inu, vestido de negro, pelo rubio y ojos dorados estaba sobre el y le habia robado su primer beso por accidente y el control cayo prendiendo la tele de nuevo"

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go_

"Takao separo sus labios y miro hacia la television donde cuatro chicos se despedian de su publico y se quedo sin su voz al reconocer a uno de los chicos como el que tenia arriba"

- Creo que debo presentarme Soy Izumi Ryo, vocalista de ese grupo en horas de trabajo humanas y un shinigami de tiempo completo... -En ese momento Takao se desmayo- pobre... Y eso que no le he dicho que solo le quedan siete dias de vida...

"Izumi apago la television sonriendo... Miro al moreno recostado bajo el y aspiro su aroma a vainilla... Sonrio para si mismo internamente... Esa mision tan corta seria divertida y lo seria mas cuando Takao formara parte de su vida eternamente..."

- Aunque debere librarme de la persona que lo ata a este mundo -aparecio un libro en sus manos- Kai Hiwatari... Se como tratar a los de su tipo... -Izumi de pronto juraria haber mirado un brillo- Hay cosas que ni tu puedes detener... Asi que no lo intentes...

- Lo se... -murmuro una voz desconocida-

- Bien... Ademas he decidio hacer de este proximo shinigami del clan dragon... Mi koi... -Izumi dijo cuando sintio la presencia irse-

* * *

Fanfic dedicado a una persona muy especial... Esta semana cumplimos tres años de amistad... Con todo mi amor para mia sorella Priss o Saya/Ayachan


End file.
